


Stress Relief

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Hand Job, Love Bites, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: You're in a poly! relationship with Hanzo and Jesse. You're currently on a mission that has Jesse all over someone else trying to get info and that's making you jealous. Hanzo helps you clear your head ;).





	

Up high in the rafters of the loud, smelly, smoke-filled club, you are starting to fume. No matter how much thought or rationality you try to put into the situation, it doesn't stop your face from turning red, and your skin from becoming hot. You are trying your best to rest your head against the metal, and to pretend like the situation isn't getting to you. But it is, oh, it defiantly is. The deep-seated frown on your face is a dead giveaway to Hanzo, who is sitting on the other side keeping an eagle eye out for any trouble. He takes note of your dismal mood. Thinking on if he should try and resolve it or not. For the moment he will see if it will resolve itself. 

The man, no, boy; who you guys are trying to get information from runs his hand down Jesse’s thigh. This elicits a deep growl from your chest. Damn, Jesse is a good actor. You know he is just playing the part, but that smile on his face that you adore so much, is really pissing you off right now. 

This is an extremely unfamiliar feeling, and a completely unjustified one. But you can't help the way this is making you feel. Taking a deep breath in through your nose, you adjust your neck and shoulders. You are trying to release some of the tension that is starting to build up. You have to look away when the boy leaps into Jesse’s lap, straddling him in a lewd way. You wanted to rank the boy by the hair, and drag him out of this dingy club, but that would be a grand mistake. 

You close your eyes, and try to focus on the music that actually isn't half bad. No matter how much you nod your head to the beat, your heart still continues to race with jealousy. 

“Hey.” 

Your eyes snap open. Hanzo is looking at you, with a look of concern. “What is on your mind?” 

Ashamed of the way you are feeling you shake your head, “Not a thing.” 

“Please do not lie to me. What is upsetting you?”

You have to fight the urge to roll your eyes, “Trust me you don't wanna hear it.”

“Yes I do. I did ask did I not?” 

A heavy sigh, “Isn’t seeing that kid all over Jesse pissing you off?” 

“No?”

“Yeah? Well, it’s pissing me off.” Your voice drops to a whisper, “Jesse is too good at this.”

Hanzo places his bow on the ground, and leans forward, “That is silly. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Neither do I. It’s all a part of the mission, try to separate your feelings from it.” 

You know he is right, but the self-doubt is still there. It's nagging at the back of your brain, and stabbing you in the gut every time the kid puts his hands on a new place on Jesse’s body. 

Hanzo can barely hear your threat, “I’m gonna break his scrawny neck.” 

“That is not funny coming from you.” 

This time you have to let your eyes roll, “I’m not kidding.” 

Hanzo closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his beautifully sculpted nose, “We can’t get a thing from him if he’s dead.”

He presses a finger to his ear triggering his comm, “Lucio? Would you and Anna mind covering us for a short break? The fumes are starting to get to us up here…. thank you.” 

When Ana and Lucio show up, you dip out ahead of Hanzo. Not wanting to draw too much attention to yourself, or the tension that had built up in the tight space you guys had been in. Maybe you are also trying to run away from Hanzo. So sure that you are in for some sort of lecture, once you guys made it outside.

Of course, that isn't going to happen. He catches up with you quickly, following at your heels, outside into the ally-way straight out of a bad horror film. Admittedly, the fresh air is already doing wonders for your mood. You had been held up in that space for over four hours. All of the fumes from varies different smokable things taking up most of the air in the room. It had given you a headache, and you had been ignoring it do to the onslaught of anger in your chest. 

Hanzo eyes the fire escape leading to the top of the roof, “Follow me.” 

He is the natural climber, effortlessly hopping up to grab a hold of the ladder. He is almost halfway to the top before you had even gotten a chance to approach the damn thing. 

“Hey!” You shout up after him, “What exactly are we doing here Han?” 

He stops hanging off the ladder with one arm, “We can not have you accidentally killing the boy because you are feeling hostile towards him. Come. I am trying to help clear your head.” 

Up he goes, disappearing as he reaches the top. Being in a difficult mood you cross your arms, and stomp your foot, starting to feel a bit like a child. Hanzo leans over the edge of the roof staring down at you with an eyebrow raised. You guys stare at each other for a moment seeing who will budge first. Of course, it is you. 

You aren't happy about it, but you follow his lead. Not nearly as fast, but you make it to the top of the ladder faster than expected. Hanzo watches you, amused at the display of the tantrum you are putting on. 

When your feet hit the roof top he looks like he wants to say something sarcastic, but thinks better of it. He walks towards a very old out of use air conditioner.

“Alright Han, I’m up here what the hell are we doing?” 

He doesn't answer you. Instead, he smiles coyly before disappearing behind the rusted hunk of metal. You are not in the mood for whatever this is. Feeling like you are one step from the edge of irrationally blowing up at him. You follow him determined to get an answer.

When you round the corner Hanzo is ready for you. He grabs both of your shoulders, and slams you up against the metal. He presses his lips against yours, painfully hard, taking your bottom lip between his teeth, he pulls until he gets a whine out of you. _Oh._

He lifts his knee up between your legs, and applies gentle pressure onto your crotch. You moan into his mouth. Your heart is racing for a much better reason now. Your insecure, and jealous thoughts the farthest thing from your mind now. You are pleasantly surprised that he would even consider doing something this like here. He moves his lips over to your cheek, and down onto your jaw. Till he settles into your neck taking small nibbles as he goes. 

Hanzo knows what you like. Sloppy, wet kisses, that are almost entirely made of tongue. Harsh, commanding touches. Just the right amount of pain. The feeling of his facial hair on just about any exposed skin. 

He drops his knee down, using it now to keep your legs spread apart. Hanzo’s hands start to roam over your body, pulling you close, as he is starting to groan into your neck. The sound is intoxicating, such an inviting melody. A particularly harsh bite makes you cry out. Realizing that you now have free hands, you grab a hold of his ponytail for good measure. He unbuttons your pants, and promptly shoves his hand down into your warm, wet, and needy space. 

No matter how many times you felt those skilled, and calloused fingers, you can never get over just how amazing it feels to have them pushed up inside of you, as his thumb circles your clit. You weren't very vocal before but you sure as hell are now. You can feel his erection on your thigh. Determined to return the favor you get into his pants with your free hand. You slick up your hand with your tongue, before getting to work jerking off that wonderfully thick cock. You try to relax, by letting your head roll back against the cool metal. 

As your pleasure starts to build you can feel your knees starting to give out. Hanzo doesn't let you fall, as he keeps a strong arm wrapped around your waist. He gave up on kissing your neck, reduced to moaning loudly in your ear, something that is immensely helping to push you over that edge. 

“Pull harder!” he commands. 

And you obey, without a second thought you tug on his ponytail, eliciting a deep growl from him. Three fingers move swiftly in and out of you, and the thumb on your clit is applying smooth fast circles. Hot waves of pleasure shoot their way up…and down… and oh god yes. You clench down on his fingers. Hanzo shoves them into you as far as he can, and your body twitches and jerks in response. His teeth sink into your shoulder, and a noise riding a fine line between a groan and a whine, forces it way out of his chest, as he comes into the palm of your hand. 

You know it’ll drive him crazy, but you can't help but lap up the come from the palm of your hand, and look him right in his gorgeous brown eyes while you do so. Hanzo sighs heavily as he buttons your pants back up, and puts himself away. 

“You are filthy.” 

You chuckle, “Says the man making me come on a dirty roof of a gentleman’s club.” 

He realigns his ponytail, “Are you feeling less… stressed?” 

You let out a satisfied sigh, “Yeah I am.” 

Hanzo places his hands on his hips, a smug smile plays across his lips, “Good. Now lets go finish this mission.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) 
> 
> Come bother me on [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
